


Helens 7 minutes (Helens muse)

by LizzyKitty



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyKitty/pseuds/LizzyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There is still a little sexual content in this one</p>
    </blockquote>





	Helens 7 minutes (Helens muse)

**Author's Note:**

> There is still a little sexual content in this one

Helen reached in he bag a little scared of what he would pool out not tat he wasn't used to it he was a murder himself but some of these people didn't even seem real to him Helen felt something soft wet and squishy pooling it out it was a bloody ear he looked around the shit who put this in Jeff he thought to him self when Jane stood up "are you ready Helen" she said offering a hand to him 

"um ya sure" Helen said taking her hand and standing up they walked to the closest and Ben closed the door behind them snickering them 

 

Helen sat down cross lagged on the floor and Jane came and sat in his lap he could feel were her dress stopped and it was just her soft milky skin thro his jeans "um Jane you could sit next to me" 

"I could but wear's the fun in that" Jane said her voice happy Helen looked away "you know Jane you would make a good model" Helen said not looking at her "really . . . Helen how will can you see right now?" Jane asked "almost perfectly like a night let buy the full moon why?" 

"I'm goanna give you some memory's you can paint" Jane said 

Jane stood up and stated to dance first it was the kind of dancing you would see at the club but as she gut more in to it she stared to give Helen a lap dance "you can touch if you want" Jane said rubbing her ass on his lap and her boobs in his face Helen reached his hands out pooled her close and kissed her jade was unprepared for that but she kissed back Helen pooled her hair and she moaned he took the chance and pushed his tong in her mouth he pooled a way and kissed her neck leaving a nice hicky on her ne

 

out of no were the door flow open Ben snapped a picture and Jeff laughed "really as the one who made her a killer Jane I'm so disappointed your so easy but Helen as your bro go at it lose that v card" Jeff said as best he could laughing Jane shot up swinging a knife at Jeff trying to hit him and kill him were he stood Helen stood up "but I just wanted a model"


End file.
